Untitled
by Akie-chan
Summary: Ita/Sasu. The Field Was Their Own Secret World. A Place Where They Could Be Alone With Another, To Love One Another Without The Worries Of The World Around. Contains Incest, fluff & Cutsie-ness! Rated K  For Incest.


**Untitled**

The sun was warm, just like it always was in the middle of spring. The cherry blossoms swayed gently in the breeze, as did the strands of the green grass that covered the field.

Itachi pressed his palm against Sasuke's. Tangling their fingers into one another as their hands joined.

Sasuke glanced over at his brother who lay next to him on the cool dry grass, "Tell me again Itachi." He whispered gently. Both of them trapped in their own world, sharing whispers and stealing gazes.

"I love you." Itachi whispered in response to his younger brother. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" he chanted quietly. "I'll tell you as many times as you wish, Sasuke." Itachi pulled their connected hands close to his face, pressing his pale lips upon the back of the smaller hand; Sasuke's.

His eyes shifted back to the calm blue sky above them, the fluffy white clouds floating by them. The smell of fresh grass and flowers all around them, he loved this place. It was their secret spot. A place no-one else knew about, a place that only Sasuke and Itachi knew of. Their own secret little world, and it was just theirs.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered softly. Itachi turned his head on the bed of grass, looking over at his younger brother who lay beside him. Itachi smiled. Sasuke's big dark eyes watching the sky, just seeing Sasuke's face made Itachi smile. "Yes?" He replied.

"You wouldn't leave me, would you nii-san?"

Itachi sighed and sat up, allowing their palms to separate as he rolled over and on top of Sasuke.

"Why do you ask that Sasuke?" he asked the younger Uchiha who lay beneath him, his dark eyes now watching Itachi who hovered above him.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I just… want us to be together, forever…" he whispered.

Itachi smiled softly. He lowered his head, so that his forehead pressed against Sasuke's, nuzzling Sasuke's button nose, the soft shiny skin of their noses meeting as he nuzzled it softly. "No matter what Sasuke, I will always be with you."

Itachi slowly lowered his lips so that they met his younger brother's tender lips. He pushed his head forward so that his lips landed upon Sasuke's, Sasuke's eyes slipped shut as he too persisted with the kiss, allowing his nii-san's lips to fully press against his as he slowly parted them for Itachi. Itachi gasped softly at Sasuke's eagerness but smiled as he leaned in closer, closing his eyes to kiss the soft lips of his brother.

Itachi probed his tongue in between the delicateness of Sasuke lips, taking in the sweetness of his mouth as he explored Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. He felt Sasuke moan as he did and his small hands reach up to his head, gently gripping to his hair which was tied neatly into a low hanging pony-tail.

"Ahhh, nii-san…" Sasuke panted as their lips parted for a second. His eyes still shut and his cheeks brushed over with a light pink blush.

Itachi looked down at his brother for a short while before quickly reconnected their lips, not wanting to part from the sweet flavours of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi felt himself plunging deeper into the kiss as he licked and played with Sasuke's tongue, he felt the adrenalin begin to pump through his veins and his heart beat quicken. Sasuke's small chest began to heave with it too, his tiny heart beating wildly as Itachi's body pressed harder onto his and pushing deeper into his mouth. But he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it. He and Itachi had never kissed like this before, with such passion. And Sasuke liked it. He liked the feeling of tasting Itachi deep in his mouth, and feeling his heart beating in his chest; it almost seemed like a perfect moment. Longing to be able to freeze time so that they could be trapped like this forever, trapped in their perfect little world together, a moment like this was far too precious to lose in a blur of memories...


End file.
